hellrisingfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Neighborhoods
Why is CiB listed as an active group in all of the neighborhoods? I mean come on, be realistic. Occasionally traveling through or having a couple people hang out wouldn't necessarily mean you were an "Active Group" in that area. --Towerlegion 21:52, 3 May 2007 (EST) :yawn --EJ Wells[[Group:Cleansed_in_Blood|''{CiB}]] [[User_talk:EJ_Wells|''Talk]] [[User:EJ_Wells/Thinks|''"I Think"]] 20:10, 3 May 2007 (PDT) Wow, what a mature response. I wonder if you would feel the same way if it wasn't your group in question? --Towerlegion 02:53, 4 May 2007 (EST) :CiB claimed the whole city, CiB uses humans, CiB is Tk'ing, CiB killed me five times in a row, CiB is mean, CiB called me names, CiB blah blah blah.... All I hear all day long is people bitching about everything CiB does. If everyone in the game put the effort it takes to bitch about CiB into their game play, maybe they wouldn't have to worry about what we do. I yawned because it gets old and I'm tired of hearing it. We don't have a headquarters and we claim every square inch of the city as our turf. It's just a game, and will always only be a game. I don't see what everyone gets so worked up about. Play the game, try to have fun, worry about your world and I will worry about CiB. --EJ Wells[[Group:Cleansed_in_Blood|{CiB}]] [[User_talk:EJ_Wells|''Talk]] ''"I Think"'' 05:15, 4 May 2007 (PDT) *sigh* Typical bias. This isn't a complaint or an in-game question about CiB. This is a question about a Wiki article, so there's no need to be all indignant about it. I would honestly have preferred the "real" answer, which is: "Mo made me a mod on this wiki and I <3 CiB, so STFU Noob, it's staying the way it is.". Sure, it's a gross misuse of power, but at least it's honest. --Towerlegion 16:20, 4 May 2007 (EST) :as you can see this wiki is slowly becoming not only a portal or guide for the game but also a part of the game! this is not wikipedia where you just write an article for others to read. this is also a great tool to extend the gameplay possibilities! so haviing CiB as active in every neighborhood is just their way to show what are their intentions in this game! -Leto Viet 13:25, 4 May 2007 (PDT) I could be totally wrong, but I don't think this is the place to show "intentions". Before this, I wouldn't have thought the term "Active Group" would be so difficult to understand. I mean, what clan doesn't have intentions of being active in all neighborhoods? Should all groups be added as Active groups in all areas?--Towerlegion 16:35, 4 May 2007 (EST) Why do you care where CiB bases itself? To be truthful, we DO have members practically throughout all of Twilight City. I'm in Cider Hills, right now, as are a few other of our members. So we claim to be everywhere. Our reach as a group just doesn't extend to sobersville as it seems most human-groups do (because that is where the fort is located -.-), instead it reaches around the entire city. -- Inarik 02:16, 5 May 2007 (AST) Twilight's Closed. /b/ layin down claims to all the hood, homies and homegirls. South Central 4 life. Best be watchin yo back out in the hood, kiddies. Especially The Committee. ^_-